Harry Potter and The Necromancer
by ImmortalMage
Summary: Everyone is puzzled by the new exchange student Kara who, along with others will be invloved in the most daring plot known to the world.
1. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and the Necromancer

Disclaimer-I really hate these things anyway: I do not own any of the HP chars, they all belong to that wonderful, brilliant woman by the name of J.K Rowling and everyone else associated with the books (lucky devils) Kara belongs to me, you may not take her, unless you want to die several painful deaths and live to see more painful torture. *heheheheh* anyway, here it is, badly written and ungrammatical!!!

Harry Potter boarded the Hogwart's express, his mind wandering. Ron and Hermione were right behind him as they entered the nearest compartment. They sat, not knowing that someone else was in the compartment with them.

"Oh bloody hell," said a female voice.

They all looked up, startled. A girl, with black ringlets down to her waist, perfectly white skin, high cheekbones and smoky gray eyes stood up. "Did I scare you?" she asked cheerfully. It was then when Harry realized that she had a thick Irish brogue.

"A little," admitted Ron, his voice slightly shaking.

"What's your name?" asked Hermione curiously, she looked about to be a fifth year, though they had never seen her before.

"Kara," she said. "I'm a fifth year,"

"What house?" Harry asked mesmerized by this girl.

"Don't know yet, I went to a Irish School, I'm a transfer."

"I didn't know that there were any schools in Ireland," said Hermione thoughtfully.

"There's one, Medden Academy for witches,"

"Well, well well, look what we have here," said the cold drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. "If it isn't Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood." Ron's arms tightened with anger.

Then Draco caught sight of the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Her smoky gray eyes were intoxicating, drawing him in. His mouth opened slightly in awe. "W-Who are you?" he finally managed to say

"Kara," she said softly.

Draco instantly regained his composure. "So Mudblood," He sneered at Hermione. Before he could say anything else, Kara gestured with a perfect white hand, Draco and his cronies flew backwards, hovering in air, as she gestured with her other hand, the glass door flew open.

"Now Draco," she said sweetly "I would appreciate if you wouldn't call Hermione a Mudblood anymore, I am sure that Hermione feels the same, since she is so much better than you. Is that clear? Good," she gestured again and they flew through the door, which closed with a bang.

Kara sat down and calmly started to eat a chocolate frog while Harry, Hermione and Ron stared with a mixture of apprehension and shock.

"What?" she asked, brushing bits of chocolate from her black robes. "Haven't you ever seen anyone do that before? Its quite easy," she looked at them, her silver eyes rather large. "Oh, you haven't, well, I'll leave so you can regain you sanity," without a word she got up, and gestured to the door, which sprang open, allowing her to pass.

"What," said Harry in a shaking voice "was that?"

"Or who," added Hermione softly.

Both Ron and Harry looked at her, surprised to see a small smile on her face.

Author note: Okay, since I am a complete imbecile, this is hardly grammatical. *grins guiltily* anyway, please R/R you can flame me, sine I know that this is rather badly written, bear with me please!! Anyway, next Chapter will be up soon!!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and the Necromancer

Chapter Two

By: Immortal Mage

I do not own any of the Chars, 'cept Kara and don't even think about taking her, she's mine! and that is final. J.K Rowling owns all the HP Chars, along with everyone else who is associated with the book, the lucky devils.

The hours flew by, Harry,Hermione and Ron entertained themselves with chess and talk of quidditch and suddenly, they were there. Harry peered out the window, "Why's everyone here?" he asked, pointing,there stood Dumbledore, along with everyone else.They got out of the train curiously. Then there was suddenly a shout "Dad!" and a figure running towards Dumbledore, hugging him. It was Kara, her gray eyes shining as she hugged the teachers, talking to them. When she came to Snape, who was looking more evil and mean than Harry had ever seen him, she turned away, ignoring him.

"So, Hagrid, have you caught me a unicorn yet?" she said teasingly to Hagrid, who was bawling.

He sniffled. Then swept her up into a bone crushing hug. "Oh, Kara, we've missed you here" he said.

"Well, I am going across the lake with you, so you can help me catch up with all the news." He nodded, and after another hug from Dumbledore, she followed Hagrid and the first years to the lake.

"Dumbledore has a daughter?" said Harry, sounding incredulous.

"No, she's not his daughter, Harry, she's his sister," said Hermione sarcastically, she had more things on her mind that Kara being Dumbledore's daughter, many more things. They boarded one of the horse less carriages and swiftly set off. Meanwhile Kara had gotten across the lake and was chatting with Hagrid about Griffins which she had seen in Ireland.

"Kara, the sorting is about to start," said Prof. McGonagall softly.

"AM I going first or last?" asked Kara cheerfully, not in the least unnerved by the hat, which now was singing.

"First I think,"

Kara nodded her head, making her curls bounce up and down.

"This year, we have an exchange student from Ireland, Kara Dumbledore." A murmur rose through the great hall, Kara caught sight of Draco Malfoy staring at her in open-mouthed astonishment. "If you would Kara,"

The girl strode up to the stool, and placed the hat over her head.

"Hmmmm, where shall I put you," said the hat mockingly.

"Oh shut up, you old piece of cloth. You know perfectly well that you will put me in Gryffindor, I may not be exactly a witch but I'm not stupid," said Kara in a strange tongue that only the Sorting Hat could understand and hear.

"An Elemental, this is interesting, I thought that they were instinct,"

"Well, you were wrong," Kara snapped. "I have the power to control you if you make me angry so just get on with it!"

"All right, All right," said the hat resigned. " GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted, calmly, Kara took the hat off and walked to the table, ignoring the whistles and shouts that came from the other tables.

She sat composedly as the hat sorted the rest of the first years. She noticed Hermione was watching her strangely. _Wonderful, I know that she'll find out if she doesn't already know,_ though Kara irritably, picking at some of her mashed potatoes. Harry and Ron came over to her.

"Kara, why aren't you eating any of the chicken or the steak?" questioned Hermione, who was sitting across from her. She had noticed that her plate only contained Mashed Potatoes and some slices of fruit.

"I don't eat meat," She said softly. Hermione's eyebrows raised slightly.

_She knows, I can tell, oh well, somebody was bound to find out sooner or later._ Kara stabbed at her slice of cantaloupe angrily.

Dinner was finished, and they were led to the common room. Immediately, Kara walked to her dormitory and sat on the bed. A shimmer ghost flew by her. "Hullo," she said softly.

The ghost looked startled for a moment. "Well, well, well, a Elemental, I never thought that I would see one, and with Necromancy magic at that."

Kara smiled, by now she was very used to ghosts saying that. "So, what is your name?" she asked.

"Pierce,"

"How did you die?"

Something flashed in his gray eyes, which were much like Kara's. "Voldemort," he said softly.

Kara nodded sadly. "How old were you?"

"15."

"Voldemort is a cruel inhuman man, he will pay for what he has done," she said quietly. Without a word, she pulled the sleeve of her black robe up, revealing a lightening bolt scar. "Harry Potter is not the only child who survived Voldemort, though no one knows it. I survived also, but for different reasons."

"Such as?" Pierce was very curious about this lovely girl, the only person who had been able to see him for years.

"Such as, he tried to kill me with one of the Unforgivable curses, I'm not sure which one, You cannot kill a Mage with a Wizard's or Witch's magic. I was sent to the orphanage, Dumbledore adopted me, and I discovered that I could never be like the people here, that I am much different and that I must pretend that I am just a normal Witch, not an Elemental Mage, not a Necromancer, but just a common witch. I have to pretend that I use a wand instead of using my hands."

She sighed, "I should get to sleep, Pierce, if there are any other ghosts who cannot be seen and want to talk, tell them that I will be here tomorrow after classes."

Pierce nodded and floated from the room.

Neither of them saw Hermione, who crept down the stairs, slipped off Harry's invisibility cloak and rush to Harry and Ron talking excitedly.

A/N: There will probably be delays between Chapters, 'cause my Dad is ill. And to the person who asked me if I got the Necromancer idea from Eliza Snape, the answer is no, I got it from a book I have been reading about Necromancers.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and the Necromancer

Chapter Three

By: The Immortal Mage

Kara woke earlier than any of the girls in her room, after dressing she hurriedly untangled her curls by gesturing to them then walked down to the Great Hall. She sat down, not noticing Harry and Ron staring at her.

When Kara came in, nothing seemed to matter anymore to Harry. She was in a red dress, accenting her body perfectly, her robes were open, and her face sedate. Harry suddenly realized that she didn't care about her beauty, it was in the way she carried herself.

"Why are you staring at me Harry? I just asked you to pass me the apple slices," she interrupted his thoughts, he blushed and handed her the platter of sugared apple slices. She selected a few, and along with some toast and a cup of tea she began to eat. Hermione suddenly burst into the common room, looking incredibly pleased with herself.

"Kara, can I talk with you?"

Kara nodded calmly, getting up, brushing crumbs from her robes. "I believe Harry and Ron would like to come too,"

The boys got up silently and followed the girls out of the Hall, into a remote corner of the Common room.

"You're a Elemental Mage, aren't you?" said Hermione abruptly.

There was a sharp intake of breath from Kara, her eyes fluttered shut for a moment. She finally opened them. "Yes, yes I am," she said slowly, taking in their shocked looks.

" What's your branch of Magic?" asked Hermione weakly, she sunk into a chair.

"Necromancy," said Kara, still calm. "And, you know, your sitting on top of a very odd looking ghost at this very minute." Hermione leapt up, looking rather startled. Kara walked over to the chair and snapped her fingers twice. It was Moaning Myrtle, looking very angry.

"How did you do that?" she asked sourly.

"I am just gonna let you ponder on that," said Kara. "Why don't you go and ask that Olive Thornby, or whatever her name is to come here, I have a bone to pick with her, if she really is making fun of your glasses, then I plan on getting even with her about that."

Myrtle looked positively delighted and floated off through the walls.

Harry and Ron just stared. They couldn't believe that this girl was a Mage.

"What's the difference between a Mage and a Wizard anyway?" asked Ron.

"A mage does not have to use their wands. An Elemental Mage has one main branch of magic. They can do a lot of things wizard's do, but without all of the words and the wand waving. But, there are a few things I cannot do, for one, I cannot become an anamigi ( A/N: I know that is spelled wrong, sorry) but, I can shape shift, She suddenly disappeared and in her place was a crow, then Kara appeared again. I can't fly on a wizard broom, but if I made the broom myslef I could. There are hundreds of little things that I can and cannot do," She suddenly sighed wearily and rubbed her eyes. "Let's get to class, what do we have first?"

"Um, potions," muttered Harry.

Her expression suddenly turned as devious as Fred and George's when they were planning their most outrageous capers. She rubbed her hands together and smiled wickedly. "Oh, good, I have been looking forward to this ALL year!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or anyone else, 'cept Kara, and if you can have her IF you would like to die several thousand deaths *grins* anyway, don't steal Kara, 'cause I like writing about her and she is NOT yours! But the rest of the stuff belong to that lovely author/genius J.K Rowling and all those other peeps involved (lucky devils) and please R/R you can flame me, I like flames, but if you do flame me, please try to be creative not "You suck," that is NOT creative!


	4. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and the Necromancer

Chapter Four

By: The Immortal Mage

A/N: Lookie! I am feeling soooooooooooooooo creative I actually stayed up into 1 AM writing this for all of you! Aren't you proud ::gets really weird looks so she stops dancing around. Well I was proud of myslef!!:: Anyway, the plot actually kinda starts now, in my opinion, this story is stupid, but oh well, I have gotten some letters saying it was good. So, I might write a revised addition of this (I am CONSTANTLY revising stuff, I guess that's 'cause I am soooooooooooooooo used to rewriting my novels over and over and over again till they are perfect) So, here it is CHAPTER FOUR!! DUN DUN DUN DUN!!!!

Oh, and by the way, I do not own harry or any of the chars 'cept Kara, and you are NOT allowed to steal her or something very painful will fall on your head ::laughs evilly, getting the piano ready to throw onto anyone's head if they steal Kara:: So everything besides Kara belongs to that lovely author Ms. Rowling and all those peeps who are associated in the books (lucky devils)

Hermione tried to keep a straight face as the roll of parchment that Snap was trying to find hovered over his head. Finally, her looked up and snatched it from the air.

"KARA!!" He hollered.

Kara looked up from the book she had been reading, "Hmmmm?" she asked absentmindedly, with a quick gesture, she ran a hand through her hair, and a potion that Snape was showing them how to brew flew into the air and spilled all over him. He suddenly turned several different colors at once. Without even looking up from her book she threw a hand out carelessly, as if reaching for a quill and the cauldron settled on his head. Before anyone could howl with laughter, Ginny Weasley, looking frightened entered the room. Kara's head snapped up, and she stared at Ginny, her mouth open. The cauldron flew back to it;'s normal position, the parchment back to Snape's hands and the potion back into the cauldron as Kara lost her concentration staring at Ginny.

"Hermi, who is that?" she hissed, pointing to Ginny, who was talking nervously to Prof. Snape.

Hermione smiled at her new nickname "That's Ginny, Ron's sister,"

"I cannot believe this, Great Wizards!" shouted Kara. She threw her hand up, and suddenly, Harry, Hermione,Ron, and Ginny were in the Common Room.

"What the--" started Ron.

"Shut up Ron. Hermi, come here and look at this," she showed her the large book she had been reading. Instead of words there were pictures. "It says," Kara began in a hushed voice. " When The Lightening, The Fire, The Smoke, The Tamer, and The Immortal come together as one, they will defeat the great evil that has settled on the Magical world."

"So?" asked Ron. "What has it to do with us,"

"Shut Up Ron!" Kara said for a second time. "I didn't understand it until today. Harry, you're the lightening, I'm the Smoke, Ginny, you're the Fire, and I will explain all this to you later Ginny, you needn't look so scared, Im not going to hurt you! Hermi, you're the Tamer, and Ron you're the, you're the..." her voice trailed off in astonishment.

"Well? What am I?" demanded Ron irritably.

"You, Mr. Weasley, are the Immortal," said Prof. Dumbledore's wheezy voice from the portrait hole. He smiled, "Congratulations Kara, you have finally figured out your destiny. There is..." Before he could finish, Dumbledore dropped to the ground, dead.

Kara's scream cut through the air raggedly. Now, in the portrait hole stood Lucius Malfoy and two other death eaters.

Malfoy (senior) grinned coldly. "To bad that you figured it out right before we are going to kill you all, my master will be very pleased.

Kara stared at her father's body, tears streaming down her face, then, she reacted. Silver fire streamed from her hands, Ghosts appeared all over, looking solid, they charged to the death eater's while Kara dealt with Malfoy. Her magic, the silver fire, had wrapped around him, just like the devil snare had done to Ron and Harry in their first year.

Malfoy reached for his wand and screamed hoarsely "Ava ka davara,"

Kara smiled oddly, and then motioned with her hand, the spell never reached it's destination, instead, Kara stood, still alive, her fist clenched as if she was holding something in it. Then it flew open, and Malfoy and his death eaters disappeared. Kara fainted... 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and the Necromancer

Chapter Five

By: Immortal Mage

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Kara, who you may not use, she is mine. Everything else belongs to that lovely author and genius J.K Rowling and everyone else associated with the books (lucky devils)

Kara stayed in Hospital Wing for five days, in which no one was allowed to see her. Finally, Harry, Hermione and Ron used the invisibility cloak.

"Hey," she whispered softly before Hermione had removed the cloak from their bodies. "That's made out of elemental magic, that's why I can see you all," she said, answering the unspoken question. She looked very sad and withdrawn. "Is that dunder head Fudge actually paying attention now?"

Hermione sat down next to her, clutching her hand, tears streaming down her face. "No, he refuses to believe any of it, he says that Dumbledore dies of 'natural causes'"

Kara almost smiled. "He is a bigger fool than I thought, I must speak with him soon. OH! Get the cloak back on, Madame Pomfrey is coming!" They pulled the cloak over themselves and retreated to the corner. Madame Pomfrey entered, leading Prof. Snape, who looked unpleasant as usual.

Kara sat up, her silver-gray eyes sparkled strangely. "Severus, what do you want?"

"Shut up you little snipe and listen to me, and none of your little tricks either."

Kara nodded, her eyes burning. 

"As much as I dislike it, I have to train you and those other brats. So you better behave, do you hear me?"

Kara idly tugged at a ringlet. "As long as you behave to, now go away, I do not want to see your ugly face again."

Snape faltered for a moment, then swept out of the room. Harry (I am really getting tired of typing all of their names out, so I am just gonna say harry and Co. k? Good!) and Co. hurried from the room, after a brief good-bye o Kara.

That Night...

Harry Woke with a now-familiar burning pain on his forehead. Without thinking, he went down to the common room to mull over things.

"So, Harry," breathed an Ice-Cold voice. "Your scar is hurting again isn't it?" The Dark Lord was in his own Common Room, Harry froze more frightened about what would happen to the other than himself.

"You have escaped me to many times, Potter, finally, I am strong enough to defeat you, there is no one to save you now," 

"I would think again Tom," said a soft voice. Kara stood at the steps of the girl's dormitory, her hair was tousled, and the air began to turn and eerie silver. 

"YOU," he hissed, angrily.

"Yes, me," answered Kara, in the same soft, deadly tone. "You know that you cannot kill me, you might not even be able to kill Harry, have you ever thought of that Tom?"

Voldemort turned whiter than his usual coloring (A/N: If THAT is possible) He raised his wand, but never was able to shout the curse, because Kara's magic had flown to his wand, wrapping around it, and wrenching it from his grasp. 

Voldemort was quickly disappearing in a could of green smoke. "I will never be defeated Mage, YOU NEVER WILL DEFEAT ME!" he ended up screaming.

Kara shook her head slightly and said softly. "Ah, but you know that I cannot kill you, only one person can do that, and that is The Immortal."

**********

A/N: Rather different isn't it? I mean, Ron hardly ever gets to be the big hero, but as always, they need each other to totally defeat him and that might be tomorrow, or a month from now, since I am the EVIL author and I decide.

I have also gotten some um, rather...forceful reviews from a certain person informing me of the fact that I was a copier of Eliza Snape. So I answered his/her letter, then went and read Eliza Diwana's stories, which, I must say are very well written. But really, I mean, who would copy FANFICTION? I am a writer, I only write Fanfiction to cure my writer's blocks which I have been getting frequently. I had never even heard of Eliza Diawna Snape until someone asked me if I had gotten the necromancer idea from her. 

The answer, for at least the third time, is no, I have been interested in Necromancers ever since I read about Daine (A Char, she belongs to Tamora Pierce) raising the dead in Emperor Mage (If you haven't read Tammy, I suggest you do I like her even better than Rowling, which I saying a LOT) So please, do not accuse me of plagiarizing, 'cause it's kinda lame, 'cause to me, I really don't care what peeps think about it, I write it for another stem of ideas for my novels and only posted it on the net 'cause on eof my friends suggested it. 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and the Necromancer 

Chapter Six

By:Immortal Mage

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Kara, who IS mine and you cannot steal her, well, unless you want a piano dropped on your head *J/K* Everything else belong to the lovely author and genius Ms. J.K Rowling, and everyone else associated in the books (lucky devils)

Harry looked at Kara, who didn't look as if she had just seen the most powerful Dark Wizard there was. Instead, her silver eyes were wide and she was staring open-mouthed at an armchair. 

"Dad?" she whispered. In her magic eyes, she could see Dumbledore, as a ghost, he smiled and nodded his head.

"Kara? Are you okay?" asked Harry, seeing nothing where she was staring.

"Harry? You can't see him?" she asked, her eyes happy.

"No, No I can't. Is he really there?"

She nodded excitedly. "Just a minute, I need to get something." She ran up to her dormitory, it was when he saw her back was when he realized that she was wearing pajama pants, hanging off her hips, and a tight tank top that exposed part of her perfectly whit stomach, he blushed at the thoughts entering his mind.

She came back, dragging a very sleepy looking Hermione and Ginny, and two very large books.

"Go and get Ron," she whispered. Harry obeyed and Ron, looking more tired than anyone. Harry began to tell them what happened, while Kara frantically flipped through the book. Hermione caught the title "Elemental Magery" 

"I've got it!" exclaimed Kara. She went over to the armchair where Dumbledore sat. She closed her eyes and began to chant in a different language. The figure in the armchair began to appear, fuzzy at first, then stronger and stronger, finally, sweating Kara stopped, and Dumbledore became a clear ghost.

Harry helped her to a chair. "That one took me a while to master, sorry. So, Dad, what do you suggest we do?"

She seemed rather calm that her father was sitting there, a ghost, Harry and Co, stared rather shocked.

"This is what you must do..." said Dumbledore as they leaned in eagerly to listen.

A/N: Heheheheh I am SO sorry, but I just COULD NOT resist a little cliffhanger! Don't Worry! You will find out soon enough what Dumbledore is telling them! I might even have chapter seven up tomorrow, but I do not know, I have a lot of schoolwork due tomorrow, and I have a bunch of essays to correct. *Ugh I HATE essays I should just let my thirty pound cat eat them!* Anyway Review if you want, flame me, but be creative! 


	7. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and the Necromancer

Chapter Seven

By: Immortal Mage

Disclaimer: Everything, except for Kara, who I own, and you are not allowed to take her!! Belongs to that lovely author and genius Ms. J.K Rowling, and everyone else associated with the books (lucky devils)

The next morning instead of going to their classes, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Kara, with the ghost of Dumbledore, walked into the now empty charms classroom.

"Mr. Fudge, gentleman," said Kara, acknowledging the men, who included Lucius Malfoy sitting in the classroom. "Today, we are going to play a little game," she said, ignoring the glare she got from Fudge. "The game we are going to play is: Who killed Professor Dumbledore and got away with it? I think that Lucius here, will LOVE to play this game, aren't I right Lucius?"

Lucius's mouth hung open. 

"This is preposterous!" spluttered Fudge "You're a student! You cannot go around a accuse ministry members of killing people!"

Kara leaned forward, so her face was only about two inches away from Fudge's "Tell me one thing then Fudge, Have YOU ever heard of a person, who died of natural causes coming back as a ghost? I have four people who tell me that they saw Malfoy here, kill my father, Professor Dumbledore with the Ava kadvra curse. Four people! Along with myself!"

"Mr. Malfoy is an acclaimed member of the Ministry! He would never kill anyone!"

"Fudge, you are a bigger fool than I thought you were. Do not make me test my powers on you," said Kara. "Arrest Malfoy now or--"

"Powers?" he said shrilly "You are nothing but common witch! I have more power in my little finger than you do in your whole being!"

To his great surprise Kara, threw her head back and laughed. "Ginny? If you would be so kind?"

Ginny stepped forward. "Mr. Fudge, I believe that you have heard about Elemental Mages? Good. You see, the last Mage supposedly died out in 1964, it is a little known fact that that Mage gave birth to a girl, who later gave birth to another girl, who happens to be Kara."

The Minister looked utterly astonished. "You see Mr, Fudge, I was that baby, I am a Mage, Now, arrest Lucius now, or I will do something that I definitely will not regret."

"FOR THE LAST TIME I WILL NOT!!!" bellowed Fudge.

"I am very very sorry to do this to you," said Kara, who DID looked sorry. She waved her hand, and silver fire bloomed from it, enclosing Fudge and the others into a shimmery, magic cage.

"I suppose we should go and meet our teacher," said Kara, "Ron, you will probably get the hardest training, and let me tell you, I do NOT envy you," 

She swept from the room, her black robes fluttering around her slender frame while the amazed Harry and Co. ran to catch up with her.

She led them to a room that they had no idea existed. She opened it to reveal:

A/N: Sorry! Another cliff hanger!! Hehehehe! Anyway, I hope you all liked it at least a little bit. Review if you want, Flame, but be creative. 


	8. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and the Necromancer

Chapter Eight

By: Immortal Mage

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Kara, and you can't steal her, unless you want a piano dropped on your head (J/K) Everything else belongs to that lovely author and genius Ms. J.K Rowling, and everyone else involved with those books (lucky devils)

"Sirius?" asked a bewildered Harry, while Ginny gave a terrified shriek.

"You know each other?" asked Kara "Oh, I forgot that he is your Godson Sirius. For goodness sakes Ginny, stop screaming, he isn't going to hurt you! He's innocent, it's Peter Pettigrew who we have to blame. Harry? Please calm her down?"

Again, Kara had bewildered them.

The doors burst open to reveal Prof. Lupin and Prof. Snape.

"Remus!" cried Kara, going over and giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Prof. Lupin! How are you?" asked Hermione, coming over and giving him a hug like Kara.

"Fine, fine, so this is who we are training? Who is the Immortal? It must be either Ron, Hermione or Ginny."

"Um, "said Ron softly. "I am." he hadn't spoken much since Harry had told him about Voldemort almost killing him again.

"Well, Ron, congratulations, you are one of the most powerful forces in the world, how does it feel?" asked Sirius cheerfully.

Ron looked like he wanted to go and bury himself in a very deep part of the ocean.

"Well? Shall we start then?" hissed Snape.

Harry thought that Snape would never find anyone who he hated more than Harry. Here, it was proof that he hated Kara even more. His behavoir to Kara made his evil ways to harry seem like he was actually being nice to him. True, Kara argued with Snape easily, it was obvious that she loathed him as much as he loathed her. But there was something between them that was not right.

Remus was the one to teach Ron. Snape took Ginny and Hermione, and Sirius got Harry. Kara, telling them that she would be right back left the room. She came back looking very happy.

"I had it arranged with Prof. McGonagall, Dad can be headmaster even if he is a ghost. She almost fainted when she saw him." She giggled. "Where do you want me?"

"Hermione and Ginny, go to Mr. Black, I am the one who will teach Ms. Kara." said Snape softly.

A dark looked crossed over Kara's face for a moment, then she regained her regular black look, that could change in a split second. She went over. "What are you going to teach me?" she demanded softly.

"You know how to break the unforgivable curses, am I right?"

She nodded.

"Then, I know that your magic allows the Imperio (I think this is wrong, maybe it is the crutcias curse! Darn it! I don't have Book Four it's at my mum's!) curse to be set on you,"

Again, she nodded.

"I am going to teach you how to break it, from yourself, and from others, with a snap of your fingers."

Kara stared at him, was he mad? You couldn't do that!

"Now, if you please Kara, hold your hand like this..."

"Now, listen I am going to teach you the unforgivable curses, yes, Ginny, I know that they are illegal, and that you can go to Azkaban for using them, that is why Kara has Fudge and his men in a Elemental cage that no magic but Elemental can undo. Now, I have spiders here for you to use. You go first Hermione..."

"Ron, I know that this is a lot to go through, but YOU are the only one that can kill Voldemort. You MUST be prepared to do anything. So, first thing I am going to teach you is how to read minds, if you can do that, you can read the Dark Lord's mind, and be able to know exactly what he is going to do and when he is going to do it..."

The five students worked late into the night, finally stopping around eleven.

"Is there any food?" rasped Kara, looking tired.

Sirius, for safety measures, had turned back into a dog, and was going up to Dumbledore's office to sleep.

"Let's go see if the House Elves will give us any," said Ron, white faced. For the past six hours, Remus had been pounding on him to concentrate on reading minds. He had almost got it when they had stopped.

They all trooped up to painting of the bowl of fruit. Hermione tickled the pear, and it swung open to reveal the house elves, busy at work.

"Mr. Harry Potters sir!!!" squeaked the elves. "Welcome!"

They hurried them into the kitchen, where they were seated, and food was brought to them instantly.

"Where's Dobby?" asked Harry.

"Dobby sir? I do not knows!"

"Dobby is here Mr. Harry Potter sir," a elf with green eyes hurdled toward Harry, and practically strangled him by hugging him.

"Errghhh, Hello Dobby" said Harry pulling him off.

Kara was munching on a biscuit and she giggled. "Who is this Harry?"

"Oh! Sorry, forgot, Kara, Ginny, this is Dobby, the House Elf. Dobby, this is Ron's sister Ginny, and this is Dumbledore's daughter, Kara."

Dobby looked at Kara with his huge eyes. "Is it true that Dumbledore, sir is.. is.." he couldn't finish his sentence. Most of the House Elves burst into tears.

"Oh! Don't cry! Please don't cry," begged Kara, looking utterly horrified. She wrung her hands together. "Oh! PLEASE!!" she cried. "Yes, my father died, but he is back! He's a ghost and he is still Headmaster! Oh please! Don't cry!"

Slowly the House Elves stopped crying, and finally Kara relaxed.

"Are you all right Kara?" asked Ginny slowly.

Kara took a long drink of tea before she answered. "One of my weakness, I can't stand people crying, it makes me feel horrible."

"Well, look who we have here, The little Potter group," sneered a voice.  


A/N: Lookie! I actually did two Chapters in one night! YAY! Sorry, ANOTHER Cliff Hanger, I want to get this done, I plan to have only fifteen chapters, and I will write a sequel, if that's what you all want.


	9. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and the Necromancer

Chapter Nine

By: Immortal Mage

Disclaimer: I own Kara, and unless you want a piano dropped on your head, you will not steal her *no, only joking* Everything else, belongs to that lovely author and genius, Ms. J.K Rowling (She was on December's issue of Reader's Digest, if anyone wants to know, there's an all right interview in there, anyway) and anyone else involved with the books (luck devils)

Everyone turned around startled, to see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. "Look boys, we finally find the potter gang alone. Let's do something fun to them."

Crabbe and Goyle grunted and walked forward, cracking their knuckles.

"Malfoy," hissed Harry "get out of here,"

"No, I want to see what that girl can do," replied Malfoy. "If she's really a Mage." Kara's face went white.

"Boys, get her," said Malfoy, and Crabbe and Goyle procedded towards Kara. Fists flew and Kara, being the small person she was, was immidietly buried under the fists of Crabbe and Goyle. Suddenly, they flew backwards, but not from Kara's magic, but from Ron's. Kara was sporting a black eye and a bloody nose, but when she turned to Ron, she looked very happy.

"Ron! You got it! You can do magic without your wand now!"

They all stared at Ron for a moment, then at Crabbe and Goyle, who were now hovering in mid air.

Ron grinned suddenly, gestured with his hand, like Kara often did, and they flew from the room, Harry could hear a crashing as they, along with Malfoy against the wall outside the entrance to the kitchen's.

So they continued with their stufdies, slowly progressing, becoming more powerful, learning things that most adult wozards never learned. Finally, they dragged themselves through the days, with no breaks, early mornings and late nights. Ron had the most pressure on him, h was the one to defeat the Dark Lord. They had just gotton back to the comon room, looking very harried.

"Oh I'm tired, Gonna go to bed," said Ginny, wlaking off to the dormitry. The other nodded, all but Kara, who stayed in the common room a long time, though none of them knew it, staring at teh fire...

Then, the first student was murdered...

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out: I had alot of stuff to do at the moment, and I rewrote this like four times. Anyway, I am also working on the sequel along with finishing thos one!! 


	10. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and the Necromancer

Chapter Ten

By: Immortal Mage

Disclaimer: Kara is mine, nothing else.

The student killed was Hannah Abott, a Hufflepuff girl. She was found in a heap in front of the library, a lightening bolt scar on her forehead.

After that, Harry and Co. hardly slept, they dragged through the days desperately, knowing that soon they would have to face the Dark Lord.

Soon, Voldemort was having a student a day killed, more days passed, and the less sleep the five got. 

Then, Dean Thomas was killed, and that was the last straw. After the funeral, and their training, around midnight, Kara roused them.

"This is it," she said. "We can't put it off any longer. I just have one question to ask: Are you ready?"

They nodded.

"Voldemort is holding a meeting, tonight, at 12:30, with all of his Death Eaters, I have a transportation spell that we can use, so he can;t sense us. Go and get dressed, whatever are your warmest clothes."

Harry knew that he had to tell her then--that he loved her.

"Kara?" he said, softly, when the others had gone. "I love you,"

She looked startled for a moment, her silver eyes went wide. Then she almost smiled. "I love you too Harry, now go and get dressed." He suddenly strode over to her, kissed her swiftly and hard, then harried up to his rooms, to dress.

They came out, dressed in their black cloaks. Kara, wore a cream colored robe, with silver etchings on it, her hair was pulled out of her face, as was Hermione's and Ginny's.

"Let's go," she said, knowing that they were probably going to face certain death.

Hold out your hands, she ordered, they did, and she drew blood with a dagger she had, then, she pressed their hands together, Alien magic, The Smoke's, The Lightening's, The Tamer's, The Fire's and The Immortal's, flooded into each of them, then disappeared.

Kara's hand flew up, she said one word the could not understand, and they were flying through space.

***********

They all landed with a soft thump, outside the open field where the death eater's and their master were.

"Let's go," she said "Ron, go for Voldemort, we will deal with the rest."

Ron nodded, and they all walked up to the huddled crowd.

They hid behind some shrubbery.

'When I say now, blast your magic, all right?" hissed Kara.

"Yes," they hissed back.

"Okay, NOW!" she bellowed.

They leapt from their places and the battle began.... 


	11. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and the Necromancer 

Chapter Eleven

By: Immortal Mage

Disclaimer: Kara is mine, nothing else.

Silver flew from Kara's hands, killing to death eater's who were trying to get towards her.Ghosts appeared everywhere, screaming and attacking the death Eaters.

Harry, the lightening, was throwing natural calamities at them, small tornadoes, and lightening bolts flew at them viciously, killing whoever they struck.

Ginny, was seated on the ground. Her eyes were wide, and she was muttering something under her breath, then she pointed to the nearest Death Eater's and they screamed in pain as fire suddenly appeared on them, licking at their flesh. Ginny pointed again, and again there were screams of terror and pain.

Hermione was standing, her hair had come loose and was all over, her brown eyes were hard, she threw her magic, The Tamer's into everything. Weeds and Roots, Trees, flew from the ground, the trees, falling on the Death Eater's, roots, strangling them, while weeds, flew into their eyes, allowing the other's to deal with them.

Ron, on the other hand, was in the middle of everything. Lord Voldemort was staring at this tall, gangly red headed teenager, who was The Immortal. Ron's eyes hardened, and he concentrated on reading the Dark Lord's mind.

**What am I to do? This boy could kill me! I must just disarm him, that's what I'll do, disarm him then get the Mage.**

Ron threw that magic, the very core of every magic possessed on Earth, and threw it at the Dark Lord.

He looked scared for a moment, then he smiled evilly. "You will not defeat me, Immortal, I will kill you now,"

He drew all the magic Ron had from him, drawing everything he could find out of his being.

Then he hurdled at him, with a knife, at the same time, Ron croaked at word, right after Voldemort's eyes went wide, he plunged the knife into Ron's chest, then crumpled to the floor, dead.

Finally, the Dark Lord was defeated.

Suddenly, something very strange happened. The Dark Eater's began to disappear, then completly.

All was left was Lord Voldemort and Ron.

Hermione screamed and rushed over to Ron, who was barely alive.

"Ron, oh no, no! Ron, I love you, Ron,"

He lifted his hand weakly and stroked her cheek. "I got him Hermi, I...Love...You," and he was gone.

Hermione let out a high scream, and fainted. Kara ran forward.

"Kara! What are you doing?" asked Harry.

She didn't answer. she had sliced her wrist, the blood poured from the cut. Kara held it to his knife wound, she began chanting. Harry saw that the ghosts who she had called on, were floating into Ron, and so was Kara's magic.

Kara finally stopped, and blinked hard. "He'll be all right now," was all she said, then she tried to get up, failed, and passed out.

It took several days for any of them to heal. Somehow, Kara had performed the impossible: Giving life by taking from the dead, she had used her own blood, and her magic, along with the ghosts to make Ron live again.

Dumbledore had found them there, Kara and Hermione both passed out, Ginny, badly hurt by a curse, Harry, a large cut from a death eater, and Ron, deathly pale, but living.

Kara relunctently released Fudge and his cronies from her Elemental Cages and Lucius Malfoy was put into Azkaban, Kara very much doubted that Mr. Fudge would be the Minister of Magic that coming summer, when elections were held.

When the confusion had died down, they were allowed to go back to classes, Hermione was horrified about how much they had missed.

"Hermi, calm down" Ron told her the day they had gotten back to classes, they were sitting in the Great Hall alone, Hermione frantically was going through a book. "Hey! Where are you two going?" he asked Kara and Ron.

"We're leaving you to argue, have fun" said Kara sweetly. Harry laughed and they walked out of the hall.

"Gods, can I finally kiss you?" he asked exasperated.

Kara giggled. And didn't answer instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, stood on tiptoe and kissed him sweetly.

Inside, Hermione and Ron were still arguing. Finally Ron, getting angry grabbed Hermione by that arm and kissed her squarely on the lips.

Ginny, on the other hand, was reading in the library. "Excuse me?" asked Seamus "May I sit here?"

A/N: AHHHHH! FINISHED!! MY EVIL TWIN OCOBAR IS TAKING OVER!! SHE MADE ME WRITE IT LIKE THIS!! SO DON'T BLAME ME!!!! I KNOW THAT IT IS FLUFFY! I TELL YOU! OCOBAR HAS ME UNDER CONTROL!!!!

Me: NO! Ocobar, go away!

Ocobar: I will not! Why wasn't Harry with Hermione? Harry should be with Hermione!

Me: *covers her ears* Nooooooooo *runs from the room still screaming*

Ocobar: MWUHAAHAHHAH! 


End file.
